


Chills and Changes

by hotterthanloki



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterthanloki/pseuds/hotterthanloki
Summary: Based off off an amazing tumblr post that I'll put on here when I figure out how. Soulmate au where you chest glows when you meet your soulmate.Christian is done. Done with Adrian beating him up every day, done with being a small and skinny "nerd", tired of so much other shit- he just HAD to find out his soulmate was the person he despised most.





	Chills and Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you couldn't tell, this is an original work. Enjoy!

Christian POV

Is it weird to contemplate life whilst getting slammed into a locker door? Christian didn't know. All he knew was that it hurt, and that that was the nature of pain, and life, and most things in it. Of course Adrian had only sent some of his thugs to do his daily dirty work,and he told said thugs as much when they were finally through with him.

"Why doesn't your leader come aand pulverize my ass himself?" he said, probably to cheekily for someone on the receiving end of a beat down. The other boys just growled like the cavemen they were and stalked off, but little did Christian know that his whole life was about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I just needed to get this down before I forgot. Next ones will be longer and better, promise! Also, please please please comment as I would appreciate very much.


End file.
